realmsoforbisfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
'''The Primal Era''' 50 million years ago ~ 1 mya '''''??? - Orbis created''''' '''''??? - Tempus and Locus create time and space''''' '''''50 Mil years ago - First Beasts roam the planet''''' '''''40 Mil years ago -''' Beasts destroy all jungles and forests, leaving the world in an apocalyptic state'' '''''40 Mil years ago - '''Primal God seals away all beasts '' '''''30 Mil years ago - 2 Mil years ago '''''- Mortals (intelligent beings) roam the planet '''''1 Mil years ago -''''' ''First Demons and Angels are created by Midis and Ante-Midis'' '''The Conquest Era - '''1 mya - 0 AD 1 Mil years ago - 3500 BCE - Angels and Demons discover beasts and begin to domesticate them, resulting in new species 3400 BCE - Holy Orbis Empire Founded 3400 BCE - The Swarm is born on Malick, an alien world 3340 BCE - Blood Faction Founded 2560 BCE - The Cult of the Scorpion is founded to worship the Swarm 2016 BCE - Holy Orbis Empire reaches it's Golden Age, The Age of Midis. Ancient Scriptures about the Primal Era are written. 2013 BCE - Blood Faction captures a dragon, naming it the Blood Dragon 2012 BCE - Holy Orbis Empire captures it's first dragon, the Holy Dragon 2010 BCE - Both factions now have an army of dragons 2008 BCE - Holy Orbis Empire invades the Blood Faction 2008 BCE - Blood Faction declares war on the Holy Orbis Empire after the failed invasion 2008 BCE - The Dragon Wars begin, both sides clashing with their armies of Dragons 2001 BCE - The Swarm is sealed away during the Dragon Wars 2008 - 1868 BCE - The Dragon Wars are fought for 140 years 1868 BCE - The Battle of Crystal Peak is fought. "The Holy Dragon" crashes into the mountain destroying it, and creating Viterus. 1868 BCE - The Blood Faction surrenders, losing the Dragon Wars. 1867 BCE - Holy Orbis Empire is renamed the Gimean Empire. 1854 BCE - Gimean Empire conquers half of Orbis, the biggest empire in the history of Orbis. 1852 BCE - Gimean Empire encounters barbarian tribes of creatures calling themselves "Humans" The Gimean Empire is driven back by these Humans, resulting in their first defeat. 1840 BCE - The Blood Faction has been integrated into the human tribes 1838 BCE - Many soldiers have deserted the Gimean Empire and gone to live with the Humans and Demons to the east 1820 BCE - The Gimean Empire crumbles, and is pushed back to territories in the southwest 1810 BCE - Humans, Angels, Paragon and Demons establish Gimea, a new independent nation. 1802 BCE - Gimea is split into Main Gimea, and Aux Gimea 1800 BCE - Gimea becomes the official hub for all races 1790 BCE - The Barrier, a giant wall along the Aux Gimean border is built to keep the Ogres from invading 1790 BCE - 0 AD Gimea enters it's Golden Age which lasts about 1800 years 0 AD - The Gimean Calender is created, and marked by the shift of Gimea from Monarchy to Democracy 0 AD - The Conquest Era ends with the emergence of the Magic God Magic Era 0 AD - Present 0 AD - 30 AD - Magic results in chaos echoing throughout Orbis, everyone is scrambling to learn magic, and Necromancy is widely practiced, resulting in mass murder 31 AD - All magic is outlawed in Gimea 100 AD - The Beloved President Hendrik of Gimea is assasinated by a rouge elementalist and the Magic Laws forbid him from being brought back to life 102 AD - The Magician Movement starts as many magic users begin to protest the magic ban 106 AD - The Magic Ban on Gimea is lifted as Magic Schools in Korris and Gimea are established 108 AD - The Gimean Army allows magic to be used by their soldiers 110 AD - Viterus begin to migrate to Gimea 1010 AD - 1000 years pass as Magic is now a common practice 1414 AD - Serkonos is born. 1300 AD - The first Orbis World Tournament is hosted by Sir Sropington 1943 AD - TASK is founded to research new phenomena and conduct research 1950 AD - The Cult of the Scorpion, now known as SCORPION infiltrates TASK 1961 AD - TASK becomes an official part of the Audiotorian Government 1999 AD - The TASK AIRSHIP finishes construction 2000 AD - The Ogres break down The Barrier and attempt to invade Gimea 2000 AD - The Gimean Army brutally slaughters the Ogres during the failed invasion 2000 AD - The Ogres surrender, The Gimeans build a military base, Fort Magnus in the Ogre Wildlands, finally expanding their territory 2010 AD - Karnacas is born and used as a vessel for a dying Serkonos 2011 AD - Fort Magnus is invaded by the Ogres, and is converted into a prison named Magnus Prison Realms of Orbis Part 1: October 6th, 2013 AD - Yuna and Diogornio are arrested and placed in Magnus Prison October 9th, 2013 AD - Yuna escapes Magnus Prison October 10th 2013 AD - Lenny is arrested and placed in Magnus Prison October 12th 2013 AD - Magnus Prison explodes, Diogornio and Lenny are kidnapped by the Gimean Army October 12th 2013 AD - Cheez flees from the scene of the explosion, escaping Magnus Prison October 15th 2013 AD - The prison is rebuilt by the Gimean Army October 17th 2013 AD - Canthar escapes New Magnus Prison October 24th 2013 AD - Drake and Bastian escape New Magnus Prison October 31st 2013 AD - Jack O Lantern is slain by Drake, Yuna, and Cheez November 1st 2013 AD - Yuna finds Diogornio and kills him November 1st 2013 AD - Alius Nekour escapes Magnus Prison November 4th 2013 AD - Drake joins H November 7th 2013 AD - Bastian Dies November 9th 2013 AD - Lillith and Drekthar escape Macron Prison November 9th 2013 AD- H and Drake slaughter the prison's population using their summons November 9th 2013 AD - Drake turns on H after hearing he killed Bastian November 10th 2013 AD - Alius, Lenny, Yuna, and Drake defeat H as midnight strikes November 10th 2013 AD - Yuna is strangled to death by an alternate universe Yuna, New Magnus Prison is destroyed November 18th 2013 AD - Lenny is accidentally murdered by the Gimean Governor Realms of Orbis Part 2: 2014 - The Bandit Raids in Aux Gimea and Main Gimea come to an end as the town starts to rebuild March 2nd 2014 AD - The body of H is recovered by TASK April 5th 2014 AD - Immoral TASK Experiments are sanctioned by the Audiotorian Government August 7th 2014 AD - TASK finishes development on a biological weapon in the form of a highly infectious disease to be used in case of war November 20th 2014 AD - A TASK scientist infected with the Plague enters Korris and runs into some Ratven Bandits November 30th 2014 AD - An infected Ratven bandit is captured and put into Macron Prison December 1st 2014 AD - Azael Nekour, with Lillith's help, escapes from Macron Prison, both of them unknowingly infected with the plague. December 1st 2014 AD - [[Lumiere fon Fabre|Lumiere]] the Baker receives news of Lenny's death December 2nd 2014 AD - Lumiere meets Karnacas, also known The Crystal Vigilante December 4th 2014 AD - Azael and Lillith arrive at Lumiere's bakery, infecting Lumiere and making Karnacas a carrier. An infected man with an evolved strain of the pathogen dies, contaminating the entire bakery. Drake is also seen around this general area December 4th 2014 AD - Azael, Lillith and Lumiere evacuate to Audiotar, while Karnacas and Drake, who are immune to the disease, stay in Gimea. December 6th 2014 AD - Police Officer Draer from Gimea gets ordered to hunt down and kill Azael and Lillith December 8th 2014 AD - Azael, Lillith and Lumiere reach Audiotar. Lumiere's infection worsens so much that he has to be quarantined by Lillith December 10th 2014 AD - SCORPION recruits Draer into it's ranks, upgrading him with Stinger Armor December 11th 2014 AD - Karnacas and Drake reach Librar December 25th 2014 AD - Lillith and Azael recover H's corpse, and then meet Stellae fon Fabre January 1st 2014 AD - A cure is made using H's blood January 10th 2014 AD - Stellae dies January 22nd 2014 AD - SCORPION reveals itself, starting an all out war within TASK January 23rd 2014 AD - John, a SCORPION agent injects himself with H Blood giving him unconceiviceable power, but also driving him insane January 24th 2014 AD - John flies into space and then is frozen to death January 24th 2014 AD - The cure is spread all across the world January 25th 2014 AD - Azael, Lumiere and Lillith's minds are wiped February 1st 2014 AD - Yuna from an alternate universe kills every version of herself and absorbs their souls February 2nd 2014 AD - Karnacas and Drake finish adventuring in Librar, and are whisked into Yuna's new realm. February 3rd 2014 AD - Azael, Lillith and Lumiere enter a portal to Yuna's New Realm February 4th 2014 AD - Cheez and the Sorceror Strange enter Yuna's New Realm February 5th 2014 AD - Alius, now serving Yuna attacks the group, deaging Lillith into a newborn February 6th 2014 AD - Yuna's plan succeeds, merging every universe into one singular universe, called the Heaven Universe, Yuna then kills Azael Orbis 2.5 March 1st 2014 AD - An alternate adult version of Lillith from TASK is whisked into the new universe March 2nd 2014 AD - Price, Diogornio's twin is reunited with his brother once more March 2nd 2014 AD - Karnacas and Drake meet Minuo Nekour, Azael and Lillith's daughter March 3rd 2014 AD - An alternate Lenny and Stellae buy a castle at an auction and meet Lumiere March 4th 2014 AD - Karnacas, Drake, Minuo, Lumiere, Lenny and Stellae move into the castle March 5th 2014 AD - Lillith accidentally attacks Minuo, and Karnacas in a fit of rage kills Lillith by shooting her in the head April 10th 2014 AD - Karnacas and Minuo free Sropington, the original owner of the castle. He lets them keep the castle. May 6th 2014 AD - Minuo, learning that this alternate Lillith could have been her mother, makes Karnacas leave May 7th 2014 AD - Karnacas, saddened and alone once again, starts to let Serkonos gain more control. May 8th 2014 AD - Lilliana, mistaken for Lillith is killed by Price June 2nd 2014 AD - Lien-Hua finds civilization after living in the forest her whole life December 15th 2014 AD - Sropington restarts his Orbis World Tournament December 16th 2014 AD - Dotharki escapes Magnus Delta Prison, the rebuilt New Magnus December 17th 2014 AD - Sropington starts entering as many people as he can in the tournament December 20th 2014 AD - The five day tournament begins, with everyone entering December 21st 2014 AD - Karnacas, losing control unleashes Serkonos on Draer during the tournament. Draer manages to subdue Serkonos and kills Karnacas. December 22nd 2014 AD - Lien-Hua kills Dotharki in the tourament December 23rd 2014 AD - Drake uses his vampire powers to make Lien-Hua into his slave after beating her in the tournament. Lien-Hua, with her last moments of free will commits suicide. December 24th 2014 AD - Drake kills Draer, and Sropington is revealed to be behind everything December 24th 2014 AD - Sropington fights the group, and is turned into a zombie and thought to be killed December 25th 2014 AD - Serkonos, now fully formed escapes Karnacas's and murders the tournament staff. December 25th 2014 AD - The Swarm, an ancient alien entity, possesses Draer's body Orbis Part 3: